El sueño
by Dauphin1
Summary: Kagome no sabe que hacer.... está muy confundida por lo que le acaba de pasar. * Dejen reviews porfis ^^U*
1. Default Chapter

El Sueño  
  
Capitulo I : La sorpresa de Shinyi.  
  
Kagome estaba en su época y se dirigia a clases, ya que debía dar unos exámenes.... todo fue normal en la escuela, pero un chico de su clase, Shinyi, estuvo tratando de decirle algo a Kagome durante todo el dia...., pero ésta simplemente le decía que no tenía tiempo y que debía irse pronto a su casa (en realidad Kagome le decía todo esto a Shinyi porque sus pensamientos estaban en InuYasha, el vendría a buscarla esta tarde, y lo único que ella quería era verlo... no sabía porque, pero sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él todo el día..)  
  
Ya estando en el Templo Higurashi, Kagome esperaba ansiosamente a InuYasha, pero de pronto apareció una silueta inesperada que se dirigía al templo...   
  
Kagome, de verdad que necesito hablar contigo, y ya que no pudimos hablar en clases, decidí venir a tu casa, espero que no te moleste - dijo Shinyi a Kagome con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
Si Shinyi, no te preocupes, no me molesta para nada - mintió Kagome, la verdad era que sí le molestaba, ya que ella esperaba a InuYasha... y si Shinyi llegaba a ver a un chico con kimono rojo, cabello plateado y orejas de perro gritando el nombre de Kagome... no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría Chenyi.... O_o jejeje ^^U  
  
Bueno Kagome... ahora que podemos hablar tranquilamente, te pido que te sientes - le dijo indicandole una banca que había en el jardín del templo, cercana a el pozo.  
  
Bueno ahora dime qué es lo tan importante que me quieres decir - dijo Kagome muy intrigada sentándose en la banca.  
  
***********************  
  
En eso llega InuYasha por el pozo en busca de Kagome, ya que era hora de que volviera para buscar los frangmentos de la perla, pero al verla conversando con un chico, decide esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, para así poder escuchar su conversación.  
Ya que todo lo que pasará con Kagome le importaba muchísimo, aunque el dijiera que no...  
  
******************  
  
Kagome, lo que yo te quiero decir es que.. bueno, tu siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, y muy simpática.... además de que eres muy bonita - le dijo Shinyi algo nervioso y sonrojado a Kagome.  
  
Ay... Shinyi, que lindo de tu parte que me digas eso ^^ - le dijo Kagome esbosando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.  
  
Pero lo que yo te quiero decir Kagome es q tu... desde el primer día de clases, la primera vez que te ví.. siempre me has gustado, solo que nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo por miedo a que no me correspondieras, pero ya no pude aguantar más Kagome... y por eso te lo tenía que decir - dijo Shinyi ya mucho mas nervioso y totalmente rojo ante su declaración.  
  
*****************  
  
Por otra parte InuYasha abrió los ojos sorprendido de que ésta no le pegara una cachetada al chico, ya que como siempre lo hacía con Miroku... aunque pensandolo bien, Miroku era un pervertido... y lo que le decía a Kagome (y a todas las chicas) era si querían tener hijos con él.... o las tocaba, cosa que para él era algo común O_o, en cambio este chico se había comportado como todo un caballero con su Kagome, y se le había declarado! cosa que él nunca había podido hacer, declararle el amor que le tenía a Kagome, pero es que su orgullo no se lo permitía. Detestaba eso de él mismo... pero el hanyou sabía que de nada serviría declararse ante su querida Kagome, ya que el estaba segurísimo de que una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en un mitad demonio como él... T_T  
Estaba tan confundido.. por un lado quería ser un youkai completo, para así ser mucho más fuerte, pero por otro lado quería ser humano completamente, para así poder estar junto a Kagome. Aunque Inuyasha pensaba siempre este tipo de cosas, nunca las demostraba, ni menos se las decía a alguien... ya que era muy orgulloso.  
  
****************  
  
Ante esto Kagome reaccionó muy sorprendida.... nunca pensó que justamente el chico del que ella había estado enamorada durante tres años se fijaría algún dia en ella!!! Siempre pensó que el solo la veía como una amiga, nada más. Pero ahora no valía la pena lo que le decía Shinyi.... ya que Kagome tenía sus pensamientos puestos siempre en la misma persona: InuYasha. El con el tiempo fue conquistando el corazón de Kagome, le encantaba cuando se esmeraba tanto en protegerla, su sonrisa, sus orejitas ^^, sus penetrantes ojos, a los cuales tantas veces había mirado profundamente.... Además había veces en que InuYasha mostraba esa parte tierna que tiene en su interior que tanto adoraba Kagome * si tan solo InuYasha supiera todo lo que pienso en él.... y lo tanto que lo quiero* - se dijo Kagome a si misma. Ay!! Pero que tonta soy, ¿Cómo pienso eso, porqué? De nada sirve que piense todas esas tonteras, si nunca le podría llegar a gustar a InuYasha una niña tonta y fea como yo... tal como el me dice T.T  
Y InuYasha nunca me ha dicho cosas tan lindas como Shinyi y él es tan tierno ^^.... pero igual yo no lo amo a él! T___T Yo amo a InuYasha!   
  
Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo... espero que les guste el fic, y por favor, mandenme revienws!!! ya que eso me inspira para que ponga mas capitulos y así sigan leyendo ^^. 


	2. Unas cuantas verdades

Hola! Soy Dauphin Wood, y espero que sean comprensibles conmigo ¬¬...ya que este es el primer fic q hago ^^U... y por cualquier cosa me pueden dejar reviews o mandarme mails a dauphin_g@hotmail.com ^^. Ah! En el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner algo, asi que pido perdón por eso y aprovecho de ponerlo ahora también:  
  
InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
El sueño  
  
Capitulo 2 : Unas cuantas verdades.  
  
Oh! Que lindo que me digas es... - le dijo Kagome sin poder terminar la frase, ya que de pronto se dió cuenta de que Shinyi poco a poco había estado acercandose a ella, y como ella había estado pensando en InuYasha no se dió cuenta de lo que estaba por acontecer hasta que sus labios estaban muy cerca a los del chico, y ya hasta podia sentir su respiración.. Qué era lo que le ocurria a Shinyi??!!  
  
Shinyi, que haces?! - le grito asustadísima Kagome, ya estaban demaciado cerca!  
  
*********************  
  
InuYasha seguía espiando a Kagome desde los arbustos cercanos al pozo... ya sabía que no debía meterse en la vida privada de Kagome, y que era cosa de ella con quien se besaba, pero ya no podía aguantarlo mas! El quería muchísimo a la chica... y verla asi de cerca con otro chico, no le hacia ni una gracia, así que por mas que Kagome se enojara con el despues, igual iba a intervenir en eso... el chico estaba a un milímetro de besarla! Así que no espero más y fue corriendo hasta el lugar en que se encontraban Shinyi y Kagome.   
  
*******************  
  
Shh.. Kagome, solo calla, no arruinemos el momento - le dijo éste poniendole su dedo indice en los labios indicandole que guardara silencio. Y lentamente Shinyi se fue acercando a Kagome para intentar besarla. Pero en el momento en que sus labios iban a juntarse apareció InuYasha en escena, estaba realmente enojadísimo, como se atrevia a acercarse tanto a Kagome, como iba a besarla y ma encima en su presencia?! Siendo que el nunca se había atrevido a declararle su amor, y menos aún a besarla! Y el no permitiría que le hicieran algo asi a su Kagome, por ningun motivo!  
  
Shinyi al ver aparecer a nuestro hanyou, mitad humano - mitad demonio perro, se asustó mucho y se separó inmediatamente de Kagome, ya que se notaba claramente que la razón por la cual el mitad demonio estaba furioso era por la actitud tan cercana de Shinyi a Kagome, así que éste salio corriendo de el Templo Higurashi dejando solos a InuYasha y Kagome.  
  
Kagome te encuentras bien? - le preguntó un asustadisimo InuYasha (y también bastante celoso ¬¬... para que andamos con cosas! xD).   
  
Eh.. si, creo que si InuYasha, gracias, realmente no se porque Shinyi se comportó asi... el nunca había intentado besarme - le dijo algo sonrojada Kagome a InuYasha... la verdad es que le incomodaba bastante que InuYasha la hubiese visto, además ella no tenía ninguna intenión de besar a Shinyi... porque ella quería a Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, antes de que sigas yo necesito decirte algo... - pero InuYasha no pudo continuar, se había puesto muy rojo y no sabía si tenía el valor para decirselo.  
  
Qué cosa InuYasha? - le preguntó muy extrañada Kagome... pocas veces InuYasha se había puesto tan nervioso.  
  
Bueno, verás... es que yo - ah!!! porque diablos no podía decirselo! *Debo estar haciendo el ridículo frente a Kagome T.T, que verguenza!, donde va a quedar mi orgullo?! ¬¬...* pensó InuYasha para si mismo. Pero no podía desperdiciar esta opotunidad, ya había comenzado a decirle algo y no podía dejarselo a medio terminar, asi que se armó de valor y por fin se lo dijo.  
  
Lo que pasa es que... tu... tu me gustas Kagome! y no me gusta para nada que ese chico se acerque tanto a ti... - le dijo InuYasha a una sonrojada Kagome, el hanyou no sabía que hacer...* Bueno, ya se lo dije, pero ahora qué? Que era lo que se suponía que iba a hacer, se atreveria a mirarla otra vez a los ojos, a la cara... a su hermosa cara... además que Kagome tenía ese aroma que tanto deleitaba a su delicado olfato, esos ojos en los que podía mirar puresa y serenidad...* pensó InuYasha.... y ahora que estaban solos no pudo evitar tomarle las manos y acercarse mas de lo que se hubiese creido capaz a ella...  
  
Ahh!! jajaja que malvada soy, bueno aquí lo dejo... pondré el proximo capitulo siempre y cuando dejen reviews ¬¬.... no, pero en serio, ellos me insentivan para escribir mas y asi saber que por lo menos a alguien, aunque sea una sola persona le agrada leer esto T.T Otra cosa, actualizo todos los sabados, pero si se me llegan hartos reviews puedo poner el proximo capitulo mas pronto de lo que creen ;) jajaja. Yap... los dejo, y NO A LA GUERRA, SI A LA PAZ! ^^ ( no se si esto ayude en algo a que no haya guerra, pero te apoyo Misao-CG! ^o^) 


End file.
